


Der eine Kuss, welcher nicht hätte sein dürfen

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Hätte Steve gewusst, was dieser eine Satz anrichten würde für ihn, er hätte nicht hingehört. Aber er hatte es getan und nun konnte er ihn nicht mehr vergessen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Der eine Kuss, welcher nicht hätte sein dürfen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one kiss that shouldn't be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811503) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



> Geschrieben für die SteveTony Games; I2 - Mutual Pining

“Was ist passiert? Bitte sag mir, das mich niemand geküsst hat.”

Hätte Steve gewusst, was dieser eine Satz anrichten würde für ihn, er hätte nicht hingehört. Aber er hatte es getan und nun konnte er ihn nicht mehr vergessen.

Er wollte Tony küssen. Er wollte es wirklich. Aber er tat es nicht. Nicht an diesem Tag oder am nächsten. Nicht, als er zurückkam. Denn Tony wollte nicht geküsst werden, hatte dies sehr deutlich mitgeteilt und das war in Ordnung. Es änderte aber nichts daran, das Steve es liebte, Tony zu beobachten, ihn einfach anzusehen. Sein Lächeln wunderbar zu finden, die Art wie er mit den Händen redete und aufblühte, wenn er ganz und gar in etwas aufging.

Steve fragt Tony auch nicht nach einem Date. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es durchhalten konnte, Tony _nicht_ zu küssen. Aber er wollte Tony’s Grenzen respektieren.

Und Steve konnte schließlich weiterhin Tony ansehen, an ihn denken. Und er konnte sich auch Nachts versuchen vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre ihn zu küssen.

~*~*~

Hätte Tony gewusst, wie einfach es ist, Steve um sich zu haben, er hätte Steve vermutlich nicht angeboten in den Tower zu ziehen.

Nicht etwa, weil er nicht in Steve’s Nähe sein wollte oder weil er dachte, das die Anderen Steve mehr verdienten oder so ein Mist.

Nein. Tony hätte es nicht angeboten, weil er sich jetzt zurückhalten musste, Steve zu berühren. Zurückhalten musste, ihn nach einer Verabredung zu fragen. Ihn zu küssen.

Steve zu küssen wäre vermutlich perfekt, da war Tony sich sicher. Aber egal wie oft er auch dachte, das im nächsten Moment irgendwas passieren würde, jedes Mal zog Steve sich etwas zurück.

Aber das war egal. Tony wusste, in welcher Zeit Steve aufgewachsen war. Und er wusste erst Recht wie überfordernd es sein konnte, plötzlich eine Wahl zu haben.

Und Tony konnte schließlich weiterhin Steve beobachten während er malte und zeichnete. Er konnte die Stärke bewundern mit welcher Steve durch die Sandsäcke boxte und seinen scharfsinnigen Humor.

Und manchmal, vielleicht, konnte er auch versuchen sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, diesen perfekten Kuss zu bekommen.

~*~*~

Am Ende konnte keiner von beiden sagen, wer wen zuerst geküsst hatte.  
Am Ende war es Steve selbst ein wenig peinlich, das er die Märchen-Referenz nicht verstanden hatte - und Tony hasste sich ein wenig dafür, sie überhaupt gemacht zu haben.

Aber am Ende war der Kuss es wert gewesen. Und jeder Kuss der darauf folgte, denn für Steve und Tony waren sie alle perfekt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
